


Team Building II

by Batfink



Series: Team Building [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Dancing, Fluff, Fun, Gen, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Music, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Nerf Wars, this week's Team Building exercise was teaching Steve about modern dancing (modern being anything after 1940).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building II

“Captain Rogers is in the elevator.” Jarvis informed Bucky and Clint who were already in the gym. 

“Perfect.” Bucky grinned. “Start the music.”

Instead of Nerf Wars, this week's Team Building exercise was teaching Steve about modern dancing (modern being anything after 1940), but Bucky and Clint who subscribed to the go big or go home theory, were planning on giving him a little show, before the others arrived.

So it was that the elevator doors slid open to the strains of 'Dirty' by Christina Aguilera and Bucky and Clint doing something that Steve was sure lived up to the title of the song. There was a lot of ass shaking and hip swinging and moves that Steve was pretty sure would have been illegal back in his day, but damn if the two of them didn't look hot as they gyrated and stomped around. Both of them in skin tight jeans and fitted t-shirts and Steve had never really thought about Clint in that way, but wow, he could shake it and Steve felt his cheeks going red.

Bucky turned so his back was to Steve and tapped the fingers of his right hand onto his left shoulder. Steve knew what that meant and jogged across the room, launching himself at the last moment so that he landed on Bucky, wrapping his legs around him so Bucky was carrying him piggy back style.

The song ended and Clint called to Jarvis to put on 'Jump in the Line' by Harry Belafonte. Steve grinned over Bucky's shoulder, this was more like it he thought, realising that the first song had been purely for his shock value. He held onto Bucky, a wide grin on his face. Steve had seen Beetlejuice, so he was familiar with this one. Clint had jumped up onto one of the benches at the side and when Bucky jumped over to him Steve yelled over the music at him. “Come on up.” Clint laughed and jumped up onto Steve's back so that they were doing a triple piggy back.

Tony arrived in the middle of the song just as Clint dropped back down and he and Bucky started a conga line. Steve quickly dropped back to his feet behind Bucky so that Tony could join onto the end of the line behind him. The song ended and Tony called out for 'Girls wanna dance' by Terrorvision.

It seemed to Steve that there was no specific dance for this one, they were all doing different things, but it all basically involved a lot of shaking your ass and Bucky twirling Steve, while Clint did the same to Tony.

Abruptly, the music cut off and a new song started. They listened confused for a moment until they recognised 'Get the Party' started by Pink. “Aww yes, Nat is here!” Clint cheered and sure enough a moment later the lift doors opened to reveal Nat striding into the room, lip-syncing to the song as the guys resumed dancing randomly.

Just as the song was ending Wanda appeared and called to Jarvis to put on 'Hey Baby' by No Doubt. Steve by now was getting the hang of shaking his ass, although he still had no idea what to do with his hands. Thankfully Bucky solved that problem by stepping close and getting Steve to put his hands on Bucky's hips.

Bruce arrived before the song ended but stood off to the side. Refusing any attempts to get him to join in. When the song ended though, he asked Jarvis to put on a song called 'Hey Pachuco'. He then stepped forward and took Nat's hand and the two of them launched into a very impressive swing routine while the others stood to the side and watched. “Is that the dance from 'The Mask'?” Steve asked and Clint nodded.

“I did not know they could do that.” Bucky smiled, clearly impressed. Halfway through the song, Tony cut in to continue dancing with Nat while Bruce crossed to the others, breathless with a grin on his face.

“Nice moves, Doc.” Steve grinned at him and he blushed slightly.

“It's been a while. Glad I remembered.” Bruce shrugged.

Thor and Sam arrived together and when the song ended Thor called out for 'Starlight' by The Superman Lovers. “Oh, great choice.” Clint yelled and soon they were all dancing again, bopping around the room.

When the song ended it was Sam's turn. His request was for 'Music Sounds Better with You' by Stardust. It was a slower song so Tony and Sam worked on teaching Steve a bit more groove instead of just shaking his ass. Not that anyone actively objected to him shaking his ass.

When the song ended, Bucky turned to Steve. “You haven't picked a song yet.”

Steve thought for a moment. “I don't know anything like these songs.” He shrugged.

“Pick something you like then.” Tony smiled. “Even a slow song will do.”

Steve finally thought of something and called to Jarvis. “Can you play 'Back from Cali' by Slash & Miles Kennedy?” He asked.

The song started and he looked to Bucky. Bucky grinned and held out his hand, blushing Steve stepped over to him. As he pulled him into his arms, Bucky whispered in his ear. “I'll carry you back from anywhere you need me too.”

The rest of the group had all linked arms and were doing some bizarre kind of slow can-can that had Steve and Bucky cracking up and totally didn't go with the music. The two super soldiers had their heads on each others shoulders and were basically just swaying from side to side but after a few moments, they gave up and joined the others at which point Tony called for Jarvis to play actual can-can music and they all started properly high kicking until they were laughing uncontrollably.

**Author's Note:**

> I know since Wanda is in this it should be Vision not Jarvis, but I needed another female character in this and not another male so I stuck with Jarvis.


End file.
